Aftermath
by rantandrumour
Summary: The sequel to Blame, partner story to Jennette, and prequel to Consequences. After Alex wakes up in 1982, the evidence comes to light that she has murdered PC Martin Summers. What will happen to Alex, and will Gene believe the evidence?
1. Fluff and Stuff

**Okay. This is a little difficult to explain here... This story is a sequel to Blame first off. It is also a partner story to Jennette, although events in Jennette will remain largely unmentioned till later on. This is kinda a transitional story, working its way into another sequel. :) First chapter is mostly fluff, establishing life after Blame finished...Real events start next chapter or chapter after. Thanks as always to Rolephant, for helping discuss plot and little tiny details that no one but me would ever really notice :)

* * *

**

"_I love ya Alex Drake. An' ya can laugh at me, but I hope ya don't because I'm kinda hoping you feel the same way."_

"_There's no possible way I could laugh at that Guv. I have to be completely insane, but I love you too."_

_His head lifted as he looked at her in shock. "Yer serious?" She shook her head yes._

"_Oh, God Bolls. I can't believe it."_

"_What can I do to make you believe it, Gene Hunt?"_

"_There is one thing. Don't smack me gob as I do this." Gene leaned over her and looked deep into her eyes. He slowly lowered his face onto hers. Their lips met. _

_His lips moved against hers as he muttered something almost too soft for Alex to hear. _

"_I love you Alex Drake."_

*

Alex woke from her slumber not wanting to open her eyes. She knew it had all been a dream. Gene would never in a million years admit that he loved her. She was in 1982 in the hospital, that was it. When she opened her eyes, there would be no one in the room, except maybe a nurse to give her the medication. She opened them slowly, wishing for the one face she wanted to see more than any other.

He was there, sitting in the chair by her bed, fast asleep. As she watched him, a gentle snore filled the room.

"_Why couldn't you have done that earlier, Guv, and saved me from convincing myself you wouldn't be here?"_ She smiled. Alex enjoyed watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful as he did, his face free from worry and guilt that filled it during the day. He wasn't pretending he was the "Manc Lion" either. No. As Gene slept he was, as Caroline Price had once said, a "pussycat."

Alex giggled with the idea of what Gene would do if she called him a pussycat and resolved to do it at some point. Gene snorted as she giggled and woke up.

"Hey Bolls, it may have escaped your notice, but some of us are trying to sleep around here. So if you could keep the giggling to a minimum?" he growled, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Guv. I'm just so wide awake right now. Drugs really help in getting to sleep."

"I should know. I've been watching you doze off every time they give you meds haven't I? Good God Bolly, when you get out of here you'll be able to work for a week straight!"

She giggled and he got up sighing from the chair.

"I told you to stop giggling! I need some bloody sleep you know!"

She just giggled all the more making him grin even wider.

"How do I get you to shut up? Hmm... I could call the nurse. She's probably got some lovely meds labelled "Bolly." If I called her, she'd give 'em to you and you'd fall asleep..."

"No. I want to stay awake for longer than two seconds." She smiled at him.

"Okay... how to shut Bolly up. Is there a possible way? I've worked with you for two years and I swear you haven't taken a breath..."

Alex giggled even more. "I did... once... when you weren't looking."

"It's a ruddy miracle! Oh wait! I know how to shut you up!"

"How's that?"

He leaned over her.

"Like this." He leaned down and their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he supported himself on her pillow. They kissed passionately, their mouths saying things that words would never be able to.

"_Don't let this stop," _thought Alex. _"Please don't let this stop. Don't._"

There was a knock at the door and Gene pulled away. Alex looked over at the nurse. She was smiling.

"Mr. Hunt," the nurse said sternly. "If you continue to overexcite Miss Drake here, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Gene flashed a crooked grin at her.

"Oh come on, love, I was just waking her up."

The nurse broke into a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank you then. I needed her up anyway."

Alex laughed, and Gene gave the nurse a playful glare.

"Thanks! I finally got her to shut up so I could get some sleep, and there you go setting her off again!"

The nurse ignored him, and checked Alex's vitals, smiling. She got ready to leave.

"Okay, Mr. Hunt. This patient needs rest. You leave her alone so she can get some, understand?"

Gene nodded gravely. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." The nurse left the room, and Gene got up from his chair.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

**TBC... And also as a disclaimer.... Jennette will not be updated again until the second to last chapter of this, as Jennette only has 2 chapters left, and I need them to merge on the same day... :)**

**Chapter 2**


	2. Luigi's

**Woo! Chapter 2! Enjoy! Thanks as always to Rolephant!:D Where would I be without our lovely discussions of law, sadism, karma, and colours? :P I don't own Ashes and this is unbeta'd...THank you for all your lovely reviews! They are much appreciated!  


* * *

  
**

Alex was waiting, sitting on her bed for Gene to arrive. The day had finally arrived that she could leave the hospital. She couldn't wait. She was sick of all the nurses and the medicines and alarms going off in the middle of the night.

"_And it's going to be even longer if I get back to 2008." _Alex stopped, realising that she said if, instead of when. She would be going back wouldn't she? She hadn't heard anything from the real 2008 since she was in the fake 2008. Did it still exist? Or did she seal her fate when she came back to 1982?

Alex thought for a bit. Really, she wouldn't be too fussed to stay here in 1982. The only reason she wanted to go back was to go see Molly.

The door slammed open, snapping Alex out of her reverie.

"Bolly! Ready to go home?"

"You can't get me out of here fast enough. I've been ready to go since the day I woke up." Alex jumped off the bed, only to feel a stabbing pain in her side. She grabbed her stomach, doubled over slightly.

"Bolly? You okay?"

"Yes." She straightened herself slowly, gasping slightly with the pain. "I'm fine," she said in a strained voice.

"Are you sure? I can get someone to get you some meds."

"No, Gene. I'm fine. Just a twinge." Her eyes watered. "I just have to move slow."

Gene watched her with worry in his eyes. At that point a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Sit please. Hospital regulations."

Alex rolled her eyes and got into the chair. She didn't bother to argue, it would only take longer to get out. Besides, Gene was still watching her for any signs of pain. It would be difficult to pretend the entire way out of the hospital that her side didn't hurt. The nurse wheeled her out of the hospital and Gene helped her gently into his Quattro. She noted the speed as he drove. He was actually going the speed limit.

"Gene?"

"Mm?"

"The Quattro is going to think your angry at it."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going seventy, or doing handbrake tuns or anything of the sort. It's going to think you got mad at it."

"You've gone mad Bolls. Thinking about a cars feelings? Now that's just strange."

"It's all that time in bed, Guv," she said, grinning. "Makes you loopy."

He looked at her. "Now I _could_ make an excellent remark about that last comment, but unfortunately we are in front of Luigi's and the entire of CID is waiting to welcome you."

"What? Guv, no," she protested.

"Shut up Bolls. It's tradition. If something happens and you end up in the hospital, or if the team lost its faith in you for any reason, everyone buys you a drink at Luigi's. Surely you remember when Shaz was stabbed?"

"Yes, but I just didn't..."

"You didn't think they'd want to for you?"

"Well, yes."

He gave her a long hard look. "You're respected more than you know. Now stay here."

He got up out of the car and went downstairs for a few minutes. Then he came back up and opened her door. "Get out, Bolly."

She got up slowly, making sure not to hurt her side. She straightened herself and screamed slightly as the earth disappeared from under her feet.

"Relax, Bolls. 'Sanother tradition. You were wounded, you get carried in."

He carried her down the steps where the door was opened by one of the men in CID. Gene entered Luigi's and the place erupted in applause and shouts of "Drake!" Alex smiled as Gene set her gently on the ground.

"The first one's on me. Luigi! Get the woman some wine! The good stuff, not your house rubbish!" The place erupted in cheers and Alex realised that none of them had a drink in their hands.

"Injured gets first drink." Gene smiled. Luigi came running up with a glass of wine, filled to the brim.

"Signorina Drake! So lovely to see you back! I have missed you, but I knew you would fight. You are a strong woman and so lovely too!"

"Alright Luigi. We get the picture. Now get me a beer!" Luigi ran off and arrived again in less than a minute with Gene's beer. He raised the glass.

"To you Bolly."

*

It was a few hours later and Alex was sufficiently pissed. Gene was walking around the room, finding everyone who still had yet to buy her a drink, telling them to buy her the fizzy water. As he dismissed a young DC, Shaz came up to him.

"Guv," she said.

"Shazzer! How're you?"

"I'm fine, Guv, we had this conversation a while ago. There's something I needed to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Not here. Can we go outside?"

"Sure. Just a moment. I'll meet you." He walked over to Alex who was talking happily to Chris and Ray, all three slurring their words quite a bit.

"Bolls." She turned and almost fell over.

"Oops!" Alex giggled.

"Right. I'll be right back. And when I get back, you're going to bed."

"Yes Guv," she laughed.

Gene turned and walked up the steps out of Luigi's. Shaz was standing across the street next to the station.

"What is it Shaz?"

"Sorry to call you out here, Guv, but I didn't want anyone overhearing." She was talking in a whisper.

"Why, what's going on?"

"The report for the fingerprints on the chain that was wrapped around PC Summers was received today."

"Yeah, what'd it say?"

"Guv, you're not gonna believe this, but the dabs are DI Drake's."

*

Alex was slightly aware of Gene coming back in, with a look of confusion and anger on his face. He walked over to her.

"C'mon Bolls, let's get you to bed."

He guided her up the steps, and opened the flat door for her. She stumbled in, and he led her to the bedroom.

"I'll let you take it from here. Goodnight Bolly."

He walked out the door and Alex collapsed on the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**TBC....  
**


	3. Arrest

**Okay! So tomorrow I will start posting Jennette again! Yes, there are only two chapters left in this story, as it is only a transition and wasn't meant to be very long anyway. Thanks to Rolephant, who of course helped me get facts straight and such,correcting my lists of the things I have done to the characters, telling me when i am being to sadisitic and of course encouraging me to take artistic license which will be seen in chapter 5... and for being up practically all night... I own nothing and this is unbeta'd! Reviews are lovely!

* * *

**

Gene sat in his office the next morning staring at the file on his desk. He knew that there had to be some mistake. Alex wasn't a cop killer. She could barely watch as he would "interrogate" someone.

What was he going to do? He could still try to pin this on Lafferty, but without the proof of the fingerprints on the chains, the evidence would be thrown out, and he'd have to look for the killer again.

He thought of Chris, remembering something he had said about a month earlier.

"_The calls just kept coming. 'Lose a file, shred a file.' I was in deep."_

Half of the quote kept ringing through his head. _"Lose a file, shred a file. Lose a file, shred a file."_

Should he lose the file? The only other person who would know that the report came in would be Shaz. It wasn't like he would receive any money for it anyway. He would just be saving Alex from prison. But wouldn't that be like Mac saving Jarvis?

Gene was torn. He hardly noticed as someone knocked on the door and entered. The file disappeared from under his gaze and he finally looked up. Chief Superintendent James Saul was standing in front of him holding it and reading the dreaded news.

"I came down here to apologise, Gene, for what happened with the inquiry. But when you wouldn't look up, I knew that the file had to be good. I guess Drake was corrupt after all."

"Sir, I just can't believe she would do that."

"It's not about instincts anymore, Gene. It's about evidence. That's the future. We have to arrest her."

"She just got out of the hospital!" he shouted angrily.

"She murdered a copper, Gene," Saul said in a frustratingly calm voice. "I'm taking this case away from you, due to the fact that you are too close to the case. Fenchurch West can take it. Thank you Gene."

*

Alex woke up, her head pounding. She got up slowly and stepped in the shower, the hot water soothing her head slightly. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to pour a glass of vodka; something she had learned was a sure cure for the hangover. She had just sat down to see if there was anything on the telly when someone started pounding on the door.

"BOLLS! LET ME IN! NOW!" Gene's voice was shouting through the door. She stumbled over to the front of her flat and opened it.

"Can you quiet down?" she hissed. "Some of us have spectacular hangovers!"

"Bolls, it doesn't matter right now. Answer me this. Did you kill PC Martin Summers?" Shock crossed her face, and guilt.

"No Guv, I didn't."

"Then why are your prints on the chains that were around his ankles?"

"I can explain." Sirens sounded in front of Luigi's. Feet were pounding up the steps, and there was another knock at the door.

"Police! Open up!"

Alex and Gene exchanged glances.

"They'll just kick the door in," he said quietly.

"DI Drake! We hear voices in there! If you do not open up in the next thirty seconds we will break the door down!"

Alex walked over to the door and opened it. Two men were standing outside the door. As soon as she opened it, one of the men stepped forward and snapped handcuffs on her wrists.

"Detective Inspector Alex Drake, I am arresting you on the suspicion of the murder of Police Constable Martin Summers."

As the man went on, the other searched her flat. He emerged from the bedroom with a gun.

"This is the make of the gun that they said the bullet belonged to."

Alex looked at Gene. He looked back helplessly, confusion on his face. The men finished the search of the apartment, and led her into the waiting police car. Gene was stood next to the car.

"I'll get you out Bolls. I promise."

One of the men shut the door and the car drove off, siren wailing.

* * *

**TBC... Tomorrow... Interrogation! Wooo! :) again, reviews are always loved.**


	4. Interrogation

**Well, I do hope you enjoyed a happy/ hungover Alex... that will not be occurring again in this story, I'm very sorry. It all sort of goes downhill for her from here, but the good news is that there is still the unpublished story that could possibly contain some sort of happiness for her. :) (Unlike what rolephant thinks, I am not completely sadistic...) As always, thanks to her for her help with developing little plot lines with in the major plot, for encouraging me to continue when the elves come out and giving me ways to get rid of them! This is the second to last chapter in this piece, so Jennette will be updated today too! As usual I do not own anything in Ashes, and this story is completely unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.  


* * *

  
**

Alex sat in the interrogation room of Fenchurch West, shaking. The handcuffs were still around her wrists, and she was finding it difficult to sit comfortably in the chair. She had not taken her pain medication that morning so her side was throbbing. She tried to keep from crying as each throb hurt worse.

This was what she had been afraid of ever since Summers had shot himself. She didn't know why she hadn't just left the body and run. It would have been found anyway, but it wouldn't have looked so suspicious. And her prints wouldn't have been found on the chains around his ankles.

She hadn't really been thinking that night. Seeing Summers shot in front of her had put this whole world into question. How could he kill himself? That wasn't how this world worked. She couldn't save her parents! How could he change time and not suffer the consequences? She had been plagued by nightmares since. The only relief of being in the hospital was that her sleep was dreamless because of the medications. Last night, she had been too drunk to dream. Still, even awake, his face haunted her thoughts.

The door opened and the DCI of Fenchurch West walked in, followed by his DI. They pulled out their chairs and sat across the table from her. The DCI folded his hands on the tabletop.

"DI Drake, I am going to be straight with you. The evidence is piled so high against you, that there is no way you can be found innocent. Confess, and your sentence will be lighter." He spoke quietly, gently, persuasively. Alex looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"I didn't do it," she said, her voice shaking.

The DI leaned forward. "DI Drake, the murder weapon was hidden in your house. Your fingerprints were on the chains around PC Summers' ankles. Not to mention the fact that you were heard talking about the PC. It is noted that you called him 'calculating, manipulative and dangerous.' Care to explain that?"

Alex chose her words carefully. "When I met PC Summers... he didn't seem white, you know? He seemed like he would be corrupt. I didn't trust him, but he was right about Lafferty."

"But you arrested Lafferty the night _after_ Summers had gone missing," said the DCI. "That means that you could have shot him, and then realised that he really wasn't what he seemed."

Alex's stomach sunk. They would twist everything around until every sign pointed at her. She thought about confessing, to get a lighter sentence, but decided on one last ditch effort to get off.

"No, I was told to meet him that night, in Lafferty's yard. I got a call from some man, his name was Summers too, Gene shot him in the courtyard. I went there, and PC Summers was there too. The man shot PC Summers. Then he stuck the gun in my hand. I didn't know what to do."

"DI Drake. The man that DCI Hunt shot in the courtyard was a man named Boris Johnson. He was a civilian who worked closely with DCI Carnegie. There is absolutely no evidence that he was there. I'm giving you one last chance DI Drake. Confess, and I will let the judge know about your cooperation."

Alex knew. There was no possible way she could get out of this. She knew part of this was because East had arrested so many of West's men. But she knew the evidence against her was perfect. Summers had wanted it that way. Even though he was dead, he still tortured her. She made her decision. Tears slid down her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

*

Gene sat at his desk, worried. He had returned after Alex had been arrested, and slammed the door of the office, locking it and closing all the shades. He needed to be alone, and he needed a scotch. Both he had gotten all day, and now, in the late afternoon, he still sat, slightly drunk. He knew that Shaz, Chris and Ray were probably discussing what was going on, but he didn't care.

Could Alex have killed Summers? She was always going on about how untrustworthy he was. He didn't think she could, and he wasn't going to doubt her now. Evidence of his doubt in her was already etched on her side, and would eventually be permanently scarred onto her beautiful skin.

He put his feet up on the desk, and sighed, pouring himself another scotch. Someone knocked on the door. He sighed, got up and opened the door.

"Just bloody leave me alone for once! If my door is closed, it's supposed to be that way! So shut up and go away!" Gene glowered around the office, finishing on the unfortunate soul who had knocked on his door. It was Chief Superintendent Saul.

The Super looked at him. "I'm going to ignore that little outburst Hunt, but if it happens again..." He left the threat hanging, and turned to face the whole office.

"It is my regret to inform you that Detective Inspector Alex Drake has been suspended from the force and is charged with the murder of Police Constable Martin Summers, to which she confessed."

The room stared back at him, silent, save for the crashing of a scotch glass to the floor.

* * *

**TBC...Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Trial

**Wow! Last Chap Already! Again, this is only a transition fic, and CONSEQUENCES should be out tomorrow or at the latest by Monday afternoon. If you haven't guessed, CONSEQUENCES is the unpublished sequel! I own none of Ashes. Thanks as always to rolephant for keeping me from developing the plot one step to far in hopes of justifying the events of this chapter. (See disclaimer at end...)

* * *

  
**

Alex sat in the courtroom, trying to figure out when the world around her had fallen to shit. She knew exactly when it had, the day she had received the first rose. For some time she thought it was Gene, she had hoped it was Gene, and then it turned out to be Summers. If it weren't for him, she would never have gotten shot in the stomach, never met PC Summers, never known about Operation Rose. She wouldn't be sitting in this courtroom now, in handcuffs as her former mates from Fenchurch East looked on in anger and disbelief. She thought back to one of the conversations she had had with Gene in her cell at Fenchurch West.

"_Guv, I had to confess. It was confess or get life. I couldn't spend the rest of my life in prison."_

"_Why was the gun at your flat?"_

"_I didn't know what to do with it. I couldn't think straight. Otherwise I would have just found a phone and rung you."_

"_Alex, I want to believe you, I really do."_

"_But you can't."_

"_Actually, I can. I was accused of murder too. Sam got me off, when the entire of the station thought that I was guilty. You're in deeper than I ever was though. I was a bit more fortunate after I shot you. Chris and Ray had gone through that in Manchester and knew that I would never do anything like that. They believed in me like Sam did. I'll believe in you, stand by you, even when the rest of the world believes differently."_

_His lips met hers briefly, and he walked out of the cell._

The court proceeded like every court case she had ever been in, only this time she was on the other side. She was the defendant. In this case however, there was no doubt what the verdict would be.

"On the charge of the murder of Police Constable Martin Summers, do you find this defendant guilty, or not guilty of murder?"

A jury member stood. "We find the defendant guilty."

The judge looked at her. "Alexandra Drake, it is the judgement of this court that you are guilty of the murder of Police Constable Martin Summers. I hereby sentence you to death."

Alex felt the officers at her side grab her arms. Tears streamed down her face as she walked down the corridors of the courthouse. Death? The DCI had said she would get a lighter sentence if she confessed! There really was no more hope.

*

Gene sat in the empty courtroom. Someone came up behind him and sat down.

"Guv." It was Shaz.

"Death, Shaz. She's going to die. She's innocent."

"Guv, c'mon. Let's go."

"I'm gonna figure out who really killed him Shaz. I promise you, even if it kills me, I will find out who did this."

*

The guards at Holloway showed no mercy. They threw the brownish-green jumpsuit at her and told her to change into it. All her effects were taken away. She was led down a corridor to a cell. The guard unlocked it and Alex caught a glimpse of a blonde haired woman sitting on the bunk before they threw her in.

"In there cop killer!" one barked.

As she fell on the floor her stomach twinged with pain as the stitches pulled. Alex heard the door slam and the other inmate in the cell walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" said a horribly familiar Irish accent. "Don't mind them bastards. They'll leave you alone mostly." Alex looked up praying to God that the voice didn't belong to the woman she thought it did.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me." Knelt on the floor beside her, staring, was Jennette Rivens.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AN EIGHTIES CHILD. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT PRISON UNIFORMS LOOKED LIKE IN THE EIGHTIES. ****I DO KNOW THAT HOLLOWAY IS A MOSTLY SINGLE CELL PRISON.****I ****ALSO**** KNOW THAT THE DEATH PENALTY WAS NOT IN PLACE IN THE EIGHTIES FOR MURDER, JUST FOR THINGS LIKE HIGH TREASON AND SUCH. UNFORTUNATELY, I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE ARTISTIC LICENSE AND PRETEND THOSE LAWS DO NOT EXIST! ALTHOUGH REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT HISTORICAL INACCURACY.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading Aftermath! TBC in CONSEQUENCES! _Rantandrumour_**


End file.
